Let's Sing! HetaLoid!
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika para nation-tan nyanyi lagu Vocaloid? temukan jawabannya disini! Warning: OC, OOC, abal. first fic here :3 Chapter: 5, pelakunya ditangkap dan chapter terakhir!
1. Chapter 1

GakuHeta fic - Let's sing! HetaLoid! Part I

**halooo! ini fic pertama sayaaa (yang dulu ga dihitung), dibuat maybe karena kemungkinan tidak ada lanjutannya (pasti ada, tapi belum tau =w=)**

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corporation

World Academy W, 28 Agustus 2010

siang yang cerah, yang sangat cerah malah (lebay), murid-murid terlihat lalu lalang di sekolah, hari yang bagus sepertinya.

"Untuk seluruh murid Akademi, dimohon untuk berkumpul di aula sekolah, sekarang!" terdengar pengumuman

Anak-anak pun berbeutan masuk aula yang sangat besar itu, disana sudah tampak beberapa anak yang memang niatnya nongkrong di aula, yaitu Netherlands, Denmark, Prussia, dan Scotland, grup cowok yang paling ditakuti di sekolah

"Maaf aku terlambat!" teriak seorang cewek bermabut hitam panjang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, "Aku harus menyelesaikan skripsi untuk bulan September nanti!" katanya sambil memeluk Netherlands, "Jika itu untukmu, tidak apa-apa lah" jawab Nether, memeluk balik diri seorang wanita bernama Indonesia itu

"Hoy! ini aula sekolah, jangan pacaran!" teriak England, yang merupakan ketua Dewan Murid, "Terserah mereka dong, mereka ini yang pacaran, bukan kamu" jawab Scotland, setelah melihat kakakknya itu, England langsung bergidik ngeri, dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Hwah, kakak ngegombal lagi" kata Belgium, yang diikuti dengan anggukan beberapa orang lainnya, seperti Hungary, Liechtenstein, dan... Taiwan, "Diam kamu" jawab Nether, "Hahaha, tampaknya suasana semakin panas ya!" jawab Prussia dan Denmark, "Kau..." tiba-tiba, suara keras menghentikan mereka, "Attention! ini pengumuman!" dan mereka pun lantas berdiri dan berbaris, menunggu pengumuman, "Ehem, begini, untuk tugas September ini, kalian menyanyi lagu, lagu jepang, bebas! kalian akan disuruh nyanyi pada tanggal 13 September, boleh sendiri, boleh berkelompok" sang guru memberi pengumuman, membuat aula ribut, "TAPI! bagi yang tidak bisa menyanyikan lagunya, dengan apapun alasannya, harus menulis lirik lagu yang kalian nyanyikan, tulis beserta lirik inggrisnya, dan serahkan ke guru musik, JANGAN PAKE INTERNET!" kata sang guru lagi, dengan tegas, menakuti beberapa murid. "Dah, itu pengumuman untuk hari ini, selamat belajar".

Beberapa murid terlihat di tamna depan, berdiskusi tentang lagu apa yang akan mereka nyanyikan, "Aku bingung" jawab Italy, "Sama" jawab Iceland, beberapa murid pun mengangguk tanda setuju, "Hey, Japan, kamu kan negara asal lagu Jepang, kasih saran dong!" kata Denmark, "Huh, aku juga bingung" jawab Japan, "Aku punya usul" jawab Indonesia, "Bagaimana kalo kita nyanyi lagu Vocaloid?", "Hah? Vocaloid?" jawab Germany dengan bingung, "Iya, itu semacam program synthesizer untuk membuat lagu gitu, Japan kan pembuatnya? nah lagunya banyak tuh, boleh dipake", lanjut Indonesia "Aku punya semua lagu-lagunya, dan aku juga sudah bereksperimen denga programnya, kalian pasti akan suka", "Gimana, mau ga?" tanya Germany, "SETUJU!" jawab seluruh murid yang ada di situ, "Ini baru Indo-ku!" jawab Nether, disambut dengan pukulan dari bambu tumpul

Tidak lama kemudian laptop mirip Indo sudah dikerubungi di ruang pertemuan, mencari-cari lagu yang cocok untuk mereka. "Hmm... apa ya?" tanya Austria bingung, "Banyak juga lagunya, ga heran dia pinter di Ilmu Teknologi" kata Norway, "Hmmm... bagaimana kalau begini saja, aku tentukan lagu yang pas buat kalian, kalo mau berpasangan atau berkelompok, kasih daftar orang-orang yang kau ajak duet atau sekelompok denganmu" setelah selesai, para murid pun mengerubungi Indo, mendaftarkan diri. "Hmm.. aku ingin duet, tapi dengan siapa?" tanya Austria, "YO! sama aku saja!" teriak Prussia, "Hah? Tumben" jawab Germany, yang akan bertrio bersama Italy dan Japan. "Oke, semuanya udah daftar, besok kumpul lagi disini, nanti aku umumkan lagu yang cocok untuk kalian" umum Indonesia, setelah itu,mereka bubar, kembali ke asrama masing-masing

World Academy W, 29 Agustus 2010

"Yak, udah kumpul semua kan? Nah sekarang akan saya catat lagu-lagu yang cocok" sembari berkata begitu, Indo langsung menulis di papan tulis:

Romano: Heartbeat Clocktower (original song by KAITO)

Italy, Germany, Japan: Fate:Rebirth (original song by Vana'N Ice (KAITO, Gackpoid, and Kagamine Len))

Austria & Prussia: Seven Weeks War (original song by KAITO & Gackpoid)

Indonesia, Netherlands, Singapore, America & Canada: Alice of Human Sacrifice (original song by 5 personil Vocaloid)

Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland: Your Highness My Princess (original song by 4 male Vocaloids)

Taiwan: Daughter of Evil (Original song by Kagamine Rin)

Hong Kong: Servant of Evil (Original Song by Kagamine Len)

Hungary: Regret Message (Original song by Kagamine Rin)

South Korea: Re_Birthday (Original song by Kagamine Len

China: Dancing Samurai (Original song by Gakupo Kamui)

Russia: I wish they'd just die (Original song by KAITO)

England: Fire Flower

Latvia: Shotarella (Original song by Kagamine Len)

Estonia: From Cradle to Grave (Original song by KAITO)

Lithuania & Poland: Lonely Runner (Original song by Kagamine Len & KAITO)

Belgium, Liechtenstein, Switzerland: Circus in Dark Woods (Original song by Kagamine Len, Rin and Miku Hatsune)

Belarus: Love is War (?) (Original song by Miku Hatsune)

France: Love is War (KAITO Ver.)

Spain: Butterfly (Original song by Kamui Gakupo)

Ukraine: PianoXForteXScandal (Original song by Meiko)

Finland: Intermission (original song by Kagamine Len)

Greece: Artemis (Original song by Kamui Gakupo)

Turkey: Hanagumori (by Kagamine Len)

Seychelles: 1925 (original by Miku Hatsune)

Malaysia, Thailand, Vietnam: Triple Baka (original song by Miku Hatsune, Akita Neru, and Teto Kasane)

Scotland: Paradoxical Paradigm (Original by KATIO)

"Dah, ada yang keberatan?" tanya Indo, namun semua orang diam saja, tampaknya setuju dengan daftar lagu yang dibuat Indo, "Baik, liriknya sudah ada disini, keluarkan Flash disk kalian dan copy lagu dan liriknya, jadi bisa dihapal!" mereka pun berebut mengambil lagu dari laptop Indo, Netherlands pun mendatanginya "Kamu hebat! itu baru pacarku!", "Sudah, sekarang latihan nyanyi dimulai! Di kamar sendiri boleh, mau di taman boleh, masih bagus aku melakukannya untuk kalian semua, kalo gagal, AWAS" kata Indo dengan bambu runcingnya, menakuti semua yang ada di ruangan itu...

Dan dimulailah hari-hari suara untuk mereka...

**by author: salah satu fic kebanggaan saya (jiah), saya punya lagu2nya di komp, jadi... maaf banget sama urutan yang ngawur, mungkin ada lagu yang ga cocok, Indo saya jadikan chara utama karena saya cinta sama bangsa saya sendiri *duagh***

**well, tungguin aja part 2-nya ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yang sebelumnya cacat, jadi masukin yang baru!**

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp.

World Academy W, 30 Agustus 2010

"KORE WA SENSOU!" terdengar suara cewek yang menyanyi sangat keras di kamarnya, untungnya pintunya kedap suara... "Ureshisou na kimi o miru nante!" lanjutnya, "Semangat amat mbak" ujar Ukraine masuk ke kamar Belarus,"Aku harus bisa, agar kakak kagum kepadaku, dan setelah aku menyanyi, dia pasti mau menikahiku!" teriak Belarus, "setsunaru koi, sore wa tsumi!" lanjutnya, Ukraine hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala

"...Shizukana koe de ii mashita, "Midori no kuni no horoboshi nasai"" nyanyi Taiwan, suaranya yang manis itu terdengar oleh Hong Kong, yang lewat di depan kamarnya, dia pun ikut menyanyi "Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai, Unmei wakatsu aware na futago..." nyanyinya, Taiwan, mendengar ini, keluar dari kamarnya, dan melihatnya bernyanyi di depan pintu kamarnya, "...Eh?"

"...YOUR HIGHNESS boku no negai o..." itulah suara yang terdengar dari kamar Denmark, mereka berempat juga latihan menyanyi, "Semangat ya, sayang aku ga ikut kelompok kalian" kata Finland, dia pun menyanyi "Kimi ga ireba donna uso datte, Subete hontou ni naru ki ga shita..."

"nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku. uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni. ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita..." terdengar suara Netherlands dari kamar Indo, selagi dia melanjutkan lagunya, Indo mempersiapkan suaranya, dan setelah lagunya selesai, dia lanjut menyanyi "sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko. kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni. ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta..." mengambil peran Miku-nya

hari-hari berlanjut dengan suara-suara dari para Nation, sampai akhirnya...

World Academy W, 12 September 2010

"HOI! besok udah mulai nyanyi! persiapkan diri~!" teriak America, "Berisik, kami juga sudah tahu" jawab Norway, "Semuanya, ayo berjuang besok! Ini hari terakhir latihan!" kata Hungary, "Kami yang Awesome pasti berhasil!" kata Prussia dengan penuh percaya diri...

Mereka pun melewatkan hari mereka dengan latihan sendiri-sendiri di kamar masing-masing...

dan...

World Academy W, 13 September 2010

"Selamat pagi semua! Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, para Nation akan menyanyi lagu Jepang! Dan bagi yang gagal menyanyikannya, dengan alasan apapun ahrus menulis lirik inggris lagu tersebut, tanpa bantuan! Nah bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?

Taiwan! maju ke depan!" panggil juri

Taiwan, dengan mantap, maju ke depan, mencolokkan Flash-disknya di laptop, dan mem-play lagunya

"Oh, oh oh oh

Saa, hajimesuki nasai?

Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no

Chouten ni kunrin suru wa

Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

Kenran goukana choudohin

Kao no yoku nita meshitsukai

Aiba no namae wa JOSEFIINU

Subete ga subete kanojo no mono

Okane ga tarinaku natta nara

Gumin domo kara shibori tore

Watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa

Shukusei shite shimae

"Saa, hizamazuki nasai! "

Aku no hana karen ni saku

Azayakana irodori de

Mawari no awarena zassou wa

Aa youbun to nari kuchite iku

Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa

Umi no mukou no aoi hito

Dakedomo kare wa ringoku no

Midori no onna ni hitomebore

Shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama

Aru hi daijin wo yobi dashite

Shizukana koe de ii mashita

"Midori no kuni wo horoboshi nasai"

Ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware

Ikuta no inochi ga kiete iku

Kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa

Oujo ni wa todokanai

"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"

Aku no hana karen ni saku

Kuruoshii irodori de

Totemo utsukushii hana nano ni

Aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai

Aku no oujo wo taosubeku

Tsui ni hitobito wa tachi agaru

Ugou no karera wo hiki iru wa

Akaki yoroi no onna kenshi

Tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari

Kunizentai wo tsutsumi konda

Naganen no ikusa de tsukareta

Heishitachi nado teki de wa nai

Tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete

Kashintachi mo nige dashita

Kawaiku karenna oujo-sama

Tsui ni toraerareta

"Kono bureimono!"

Aku no hana karen ni saku

Kanashigena irodori de

Kanojo no tame no rakuen wa

Aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzureteku

Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no

Chouten ni kunrin shiteta

Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

Shokei no jikan wa gogo san-ji

Kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan

Oujo to yobareta sono hito wa

Hitori rouya de nani wo omou

Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite

Owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru

Minshuu nado ni wa memo kurezu

Kanojo wa kouitta

"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"

Aku no hana karen ni chiru

Azayakana irodori de

Nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru

Aa kanojo wa masani aku no musume"

Penampilannya pun mendapat sambutan meriah, juri pun menilai "Bagus sekali, Daughter of Evil? baik, kau lulus", Taiwan pun turun panggung dengan secercah senyuman di wajahnya, membuat Hong Kong dan Japan nge-blush *author digampar*, "Bagus sekali! Suaramu mirip suara Rin!" puji Hungary, dia pun hanya tersenyum malu.

"Kedua, France! maju!" teriak juri, France, dengan elegant, maju ke panggung, memasang lagunya, dan dia pun mulai menyanyi...

"yukiba no nai shousou kono ai no kajuusa...

aiiro no sora biryuushi no koukakuhizashi wa shizumi yamijaku ni hibiku kikaion

aa, sekai ga susande soredemo suki de ireru ka nantewakarikitta kono angou o kimi nidousureba tsutawaru kaBAKA da na... ore wa

kimi o mamoru yo kore wa sensoukizutsuite'ku kimi o miru nanteoboreru ai kore wa tsumiomoishirase ore no aiseki o

sakende mita kono koe wa hinjaku dakedodore hodo koe o agete mo kimi ni todoki wa shinai darou

aa, itsunomanika yo ga akeru jikan yo tomarekimochi ga tsutaerarenakutedoushitara dousureba

te mo todokanai kimi ga mieru yo

dakara..."

France berhenti bernyanyi, namun lagu masih tetap berjalan, France garuk-garuk kepala, mengingat-ngingat lirik lagunya, namun waktu habis, "Sayang sekali, kau harus menulis lirik inggrisnya" jawab juri, France turun panggung dengan wajah lesu, "HAHAHA! itulah akibat seorang pria Prancis yang memikirkan cinta! GIT!" ejek England, hanya mendapat pukulan dari Scotland, "Diam" jawab France

"Ketiga, Russia!" teriak juri, Belarus melihat kakaknya dengan mata berbinar-binar, mengharapkan sesuatu yang awesome muncul di depan matanya saat kakaknya nyanyi

Russia pun mulai menyanyi

"garasu no me no o-ningyou

aru yoru utaidashi mashita

"Nee, suteki na kuni e

kimi wo tsurete ikimashou ka"

shiroi usagi oikakete

fukai ana e ochiteku

hora mou "modorenai"

totemo fushigi na kuni!

nozomi wa nande mo kanau

nemu no ki no ue de

niyari Chesha Neko ga warau

"Youkoso"

"Modotte oide yo, ARISU"

ue kara yobu koe kikoeta

keredo shoujo no me wa

suteki na kono kuni ni muchuu!

shiroi bara no michi nukete

subete akaku somatta

hate made "ochiteiku"

kin-iro no tokei wa

kachiri oto wo tometa no yo

kore de daijoubu

yukkuri o-cha ga nomeru wa

eien ni!

yume no kakera no kuni!

nozomi wa nande mo sorou

kimi ga suteta mono

"Tada hitotsu wo nozoite ne"

ugokanu tokei to

korogaru ningyou futatsu

sasayaku michibiki

"Nee, isshoni ikimashou ka"

fushigi no kuni!"

Russia mengakhiri lagunya dengan senyum yandere-nya, menakuti semua orang (kecuali Belarus), "Ehm, baik, kau lulus" kata juri, Belarus pun pingsan mendengarnya

"Keempat, China!" teriak juri, "Aru! Aru! I'm coming!" teriak China, dia pun memasang lagunya, dan mulai menyanyi

"SAMURAI (Harakire kisama~!)

Dancing in the night kono FUROA de

RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen

Dancing all the night kono jidai ni

ikusa wo makiokose BIBA SAMURAI (HEA!)

ue de shihai suru yatsu ga ite

shita de ugoiteru yatsu ga iru

ore wa dochira nimo somarazu ni

tada mai wo tsuzukeru

kono semai Nihon ni otoko toshite umareta nara

tenka wo toreru made tomannadonna kabe mo koete yuke

Dancing in the night donna MIKKUSU mo

RIZUMU ni norenu nara HARAKIRI gomen

Dancing all the night kono jidai ni

arashi wo makiokose

DANCING SAMURAI (HEA!)

machi de surechigau onnakotachi

mijukuna ore ni wa mada hayaku

dakedemo koe wo kakete miru

kekkyoku mushi wo sareru

aa nara nushi toshite teppen e nobotte yaru

tachihadakaru mono wa isshun deittou ryoudan shite yaru

Dancing at the place..." China pun menghentikan lagunya

Lagu masih berjalan, tapi wajah China sudah tertutup oleh blushes, semua yang melihatnya berbisik-bisik. "Cukup, kau harus menerjemahkan" kata juri, China pun turun panggung dengan malunya

"Kelima! Seychelles!" teriak juri, Seychelles pun naik panggung dengan gugup, dia berharap dia segera lulus, dia memasang lagunya, dan mulai bernyanyi

"itaikena MOOSHON furikireru TENSHONigai, igai ikeru mono nekurikaesu mondou kotae nara muyoukirai, kirai shibaranaide

hitoribocchi no "bocchi" wo osu noyamete, yoshite no mousou de

kaenai mono nado nai no desutenjite ieba nanimono nimonedan wo tsukete uru no desusontoku no kanjou wa nai no

HONNORI to shoushou CHIAMISE no honshouzurui, zurui kawaikunaisore naraba koushou ZURUMUKE no honshoukusai, kusai hashitanai wa

machigai sagashi no PEARUKKUare to kore to sore to dore

akitara GAMU wo suteru youniaratana koi wo sagasu douriPAZURU no dekoboko igai ni modare to demo hamaru no da

furishikiru ame no naka tomaru beki ikari wo sutejinsei wa "koukai" to iu na no funatabi da

saegiru mono wo ageru narabakokoro to doutoku, houritsu kaotakai kabe mo toomawari woshita naraba hora

"konnichiwa!"

"ai" to wa nanzo to towarerebasore wa "watashi" to kotaeyou zohibiwareshi nikui dake na node, DAIYA nado iranai no desu"

sunyi sejenak, tiba-tiba gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi aula, Seychelles terharu, tak disangka kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil, "Lulus dengan bagus!" jawab juri

"Itu baru anak didikku!" puji France, "Kau saja tidak lulus kan?" kata Iceland, "Sudah, jangan berantem" kata Lithuania. "Keenam, Ukraine!" teriak juri, Ukraine naik panggung dengan gugup, dia memasang lagu sambil gemetaran, dan mulai menyanyi: "

"Fushuu tadayou haitoku no yakata

Kyou mo hajimaru saigo no bansan

Mi no ke mo yodatsu ryouri no kazukazu

Hitori kui asaru onna no egao

Kanojo no namae wa BANIKA KONCHIITA

Katte kono yo no bishoku wo kiwameta

Sono hate ni kanojo ga motometa no wa

Kyuukyoku ni shite shikou no akujiki

(Uyamai tatae yo

Warera ga idai na KONCHIITA

Kono sekai no shokumotsu wa

Subete ga anata no tame ni aru)

Kurai tsukuse kono yo no subete

Ibukuro ni wa mada mada aki ga aru

Aojiroku kagayaku moudoku

MEINDISSHU no SUPAISU ni saiteki

Hone no zui made shaburi tsukuse

Tari na kereba sara ni mo kaburitsuke

Shitasaki wo kake meguru shifuku

Bansan wa mada mada owaranai

Kotoshi ni haitte juu-go hitome no

Okakae KOKKU ga kou itte kita

"Sorosoro oitoma wo moraemasen ka?"

Mattaku tsukaenu yatsura bakari ne

(Uyamai tatae yo

Warera ga idai na KONCHIITA

Uragiri mono ni wa

Mukui wo ukete itadakimashou)

Kurai tsukuse kono yo no subete

Kyou no MENYUU wa tokubetsusei nano

Aojiroku kagayaku mouhatsu

OODOBURU no SARADA ni choudo ii

Hone no zui made shaburi tsukuse

Tari na kereba "okawari" sureba ii

Chotto soko no meshitsukai-san

Anata wa donna aji ga suru kashira?

Itsu shika yakata wa monuke no kara ni

Nani mo nai shi dare mo mou inai

Soredemo kanojo wa motome tsudzuketa

Kyuukyoku ni shite shikou no akujiki

Kurai tsukuse kono yo no subete

Kanojo wa mizukara no migite wo mite

Soshite shizuka ni hohoenda

"MADA TABERU MONO ARU JA NAI"

KONCHIITA no saigo no akujiki

Shokuzai wa sou kanojo jishin

Shoku wo kiwameta sono karada noAji wo shiru mono wa sude ni inai"

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar dari seluruh sudut aula, Ukraine berhasil! Dia pun turun panggung dengan senang, sampai dadanya berogyang-goyang *author dilempar sandal*

"Bagus, kak!" puji Russia

"Ketujuh, South Italy! Silahkan maju!" panggil juri, dengan mantap, Romano meniki panggung dan memasang lagunya, dia pun mulai menyanyi...

"Tokei tou no haguruma no oto

Sore wa kanojo ga ikite iru akashi

Kono byoushin ga tomarani you ni

Mimamoru no ga "boku" no yakume

Katsute no shujin butsuyoku no keshin

Mizukara no tsumi wa itsu no hika

Onore jishin wo horobosu no da to

Doushite hayaku kidzuke na katta ka

Kanojo no hanshin ni ima mo nokoru minikui yakedo no ato wa

Ano futari no omoide wo kizanderu

Kyou mo mata mayoikonda

Nani mo shiranu aware na houmonsha

Karera mo sugu "hakaba no nushi" no

Ibukuro ni osamaru koto darou

Shuyaku kidori no ano "onna no ko"

Itsumo toori no wagamama sanmai

"Kataware" wo ushinatta samishisa

Sukoshi kao ni yadoshi nagara

Kodoku na otoko ga sono shi no magiwa ni tsukuri ageta

Mori no oku no chiisana eigakan

Wasure sarareta sono toki ni nari hajimeta

Zenmaijikake no komoriuta

"Chizome no hasami" "Shishoku no katana"

Imada mezamenu karera wo matsu hibi

Subete no uta ga katarareta toki ni

Risoukyou H wa kansei suru rashii

Tokei no hari ga tomaru koto wa

Kanojo jishin no owari wo imi suru

Sabitsuite kaketa hagurumatachi

Nokosareta jikan wa nagakunai

Kodoku na otoko ga sono shi no magiwa ni tsukuri ageta

Mori no oku no chiisana eigakan

Kanchou wo tsutomeru no wa kare ga motto mo ai shita

"Zenmaijikake no ningyou"

Kakugo wa kimeta

Boku wa mizukara no hidari mune ni

Sotto te wo ate fukaku sashikonda...

Boku no zenmai wa tokei tou no haguruma to

Hibiki atte soshite arata ni hajimaru monogatari

Tokei no hari ga tomaranu you ni

Mawari tsudzukeru no ga boku no yakume~"

Spain lantas tepuk tangan duluan, saat Romano turun panggung, dia langsung memeluknya, hanya disambut oleh pukulan oleh Romano, "Ini tempat umum, kau bego"

"Kedelapan dan terakhir untuk hari ini! Sisanya dilajutkan besok! Malaysia, Thailand, Vietnam! Maju!" panggil juri. bertiga, mereka menaiki panggung, dan memasang lagu, America serius ngeliatin Vietnam *author dihajar massa*, mereka pun mulai menyanyi...

"Anata no kokoro o bakkyunkyun

Ki ga tsukeba monitaa no mae de ohayo

shiranai aida ni nemuke arawareta

Isogashii no ni amaenagara yoseru

kotoba ni sasoware

"Kimi wa jitsu ni baka da naa"

"Honki de tsuraretaa"

Kanpeki ni ma ni awanai dou shiyou mo nai sono toki

hirameita nanika ni yori sugu ni akirameta

Baka baka baka

nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no?

michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose

Baka baka baka

hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai?

naite waratte okoru koto makasete newatashi no iro ni shite ageru

Kurieitibu na kokoro wa orenai sa

sou wa iu keredo sudeni kuzurete'ta"Oi sore wa dame daro"

Naani mata mochinaoseba hora

yaruki takusan afureru sunadokei no you ni

Tekitou ni tsukuriageru dakedo nanika mono tarizu

neta o sagashite mita kedo chikara tsukite kita

Baka baka baka

machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo

honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara

Baka baka baka

yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae

utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasuwatashi no tame ni ok!

Baka baka baka

nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no?

michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose

Baka baka baka

hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai?

naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne

Baka baka baka

machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo

honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara

Baka baka baka

yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae

utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasuanata no iro ni shite ageryuuuuuuuuuu~~!"

Tepuk tangan pun terdengar, ketiganya turun panggung dengan wajah gembira, "Huh, dia menang" kata Indo, tetapi, dalam hati dia mengatakan "Syukurlah, Malay"

Semuanya pun meninggalkan aula, mereka yang belum dipanggil kembali ke kamar masing-masing bersama kelompoknya untuk latihan, sedangkan yang disuruh menerjemahkan, buru-buru membuka kamus, menyiapkan buku dan pulpen dan mengurung diri di kamar mereka

"Wah, beruntung ya!" sahut Taiwan, hatinya berbinar-binar. "Hahaha, untung aku bela-belain begadang biar cepat hapal" kata Ukraine bangga,"Senangnya, da~" sahut Russia

Sementara itu, seseorang menguping pembicaraan mereka, dan dia pun menyelinap ke dalam aula...

**author note: akhirnya selesai, banyak pairingnya ya *gubrak*.**

**Penasaran ama orang yang nyelinap ke belakang panggung? Tunggu chap selanjutnya! Yang pasti dia akan melakukan sesuatu...**


	3. Chapter 3

I'M BAACCKKKK! karena kemalasan dan pr melanda, jadinya baru ngelanjutin sekarang -w-

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp. & Crypton

~World Academy W, 14 September 2010~

"Oke! Mari lanjutkan! dan yang akan menyanyi pertama untuk hari ini adalah... Latvia!" panggil juri

"Latviaaa~ jangan sampai kalah yaa~" dukung Russia dengan aura hitamnya yang menjalar-jalar, Latvia, saking takutnya, pun pingsan, dan lantas dibawa ke UKS.

"Latvia harus mengulang, lanjutkan dengan Belarus!" panggil juri

Belarus menaiki panggung dengan mantap, dia pun melihat Russia yang senyum-senyum saja dari bawah panggung

"mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou

haiiro no kumo MONOKURO no kensouhizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku

sekai ga nijinde soredemo suki de irareru ka nantewakatte'ru kedo dousureba ii nodoushitara dousurebaBAKA da na... watashi

hajimeru no yo kore wa sensouureshisou na KIMI o miru nante!setsunaru koi sore wa tsumimisete ageru watashi no omoi o

sakende mita MEGAHON wa kowarete'ta nodore dake senobi shita tte kimi no shikai ni hairanai

aa, itsunomanika hareta sora zenzen niawanaikimochi ga osaerarenakutedoushitara dousureba

naite nanka nai n'dakara ne

daisuki

tatakau no yo HAATO o uteshudan nante erande'rarenaiSUKAATO hirari misetsukeru no yokimi no shisen ubatte miseru no

geigeki youisenkyou wa ima da furi na no desukoi wa moumokukimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no!"

"Lulus deh..." sahut juri setelah melihat Belarus dengan aura hitam menjalar-jalar

Tepuk tangan terdengar dari aula, pipi Lithuania bersemu merah, setelah Belarus turun panggung, dia bertanya ke Russia

"Kakak, suaraku bagus kan? maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Russia pun langsung memisahkan diri darinya dalam kerumunan

"Ketiga, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland!"

Berempat, mereka maju dengan mantap, setelah memasang lagu, mereka pun nyanyi:"Totsuzen fukikonda kaze ni gyutto me o tojita mamaTsumetai boku no te o tsutsunde (sotto sotto) amaku tokeru

Hakuchuumu tomadoi suhada no mune ni hau CHAINYuruku shibatte kimi no mono

Boku dake ni wa (ah ah) naishou da yotte (ha ah woo woo woo) (ha ah ah)Mimimoto (ah ah) kuchibiru yose (kuchibiru de woo) sasayaku koe kusuguttai(Doki doki de ugokenai soba ni oide yo)

WHY WHY WHY?Boku wa doushite tokubetsu na no? (ah ah tokubetsu na)Dekireba motto kikasete modokashisugiru yo (ah ah ah)Kimi o takusan shiritai kara oshiete (ah ah) (oshiete only for me)YOUR HIGHNESS boku no negai o(Boku no negai kimi dake no mono dakara kimi no negai azukete)

Mabataki no shunkan fui ni ude ga karamattaraHEART no nukumori tsutatteku (atatamete yo) karadajuu

Awayuki hoteru kao fureta totan kieteshimauKarui memai ni futarikiri

Te o nobasu yo (ah ah) sukoshi dakedo (ha ah woo woo woo) (ha ah ah)Kimi no sode (ah ah) hippatte (hippatte woo) nanto naku ki o hikitakute(Kocchi muite sono hitomi suikomaresou)

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…Boku o suki tte itte kureru (ah ah suki datte)Tenshi mitai sono egao shinjite ii yo ne (ah ah ah)Kimi o mamoru you ni tsuyoku naritai (ah ah) (mamoru yo hold on to you)MY PRINCESS boku dake no mono ni natteIitai kedo ienai karaHitori demo kimi o koko de zutto matteru (kimi dake yumemite)

WHY WHY WHY? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Boku wa doushite tokubetsu na no? (ah ah tokubetsu na)Dekireba motto kikasete modokashisugiru yo (ah ah ah)Kimi o takusan shiritai kara oshiete (ah ah) (oshiete only for me)YOUR HIGHNESS boku no negai o(Boku no negai kimi dake no mono dakara kimi no negai azukete yo kono ude ni)(Kimi no negai boku dake no mono dakara boku no negai forever only you)~"

"Satu kata: LULUS!" teriak juri

Tepuk tangan terdengar dari seluruh sudut aula, Denmark turun dengan membusungkan dada, diapun dipukul oleh Norway

"Kau hebat sekali, Su-san!", "...'ya" jawabnya

"Lanjut! Indonesia, Netherlands, Singapore, America & Canada!" teriak juri

Indonesia sudah memasang jimat ke Canada agar dia visible kepada semua orang... Baik banget yah? *authordilemparhelm* "Ayo!" sahut Indonesia, Singapore pun mengangguk dan nyanyi pertama, mengambil peran MEIKO-nya:

"ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku

ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni.

ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta.

sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku.

tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete.

mori ni dekita michi igai ni,

kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi."Netherlands pun melanjutkannya dengan peran KAITO: "nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku

uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni.

ironna oto o afuresasete,

kurutta sekai o umidashita.

sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana.

ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete.

makka na hana o ichirin sakase

minna ni mederare karete yuku."

Indonesia pun menyanyi sebagai Miku:

"sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko.

kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni.

ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta.

sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou.

ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete.

kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara,

kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru."

lanjutkan dengan pasangan Canada dan America sebagai Rin dan Len...

"mori no komichi o tadottari bara no ki no shita de ochakaio-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa HAATO no TORANPU

yonbanme ARISU wa futago no ko.

koukishin kara fushigi no kuni.

ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari.

ki no tsuyoi ane to, kashikoi otouto.

ichiban ARISU ni chikatta kedo,

futari no yume wa, samenai mama.

fushigi no kuni o samayotta."

"Heemm... Lulus dah" kata juri

"Yeessss!" teriak Indonesia, Malaysia pun hanya melihat dengan wajah kesal

"Anu... Nesia-san?" panggil Canada, "Terima kasih sama jimat ini ya... Boleh buat aku?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Indonesia dengan senyumnya

"Kelima, England!"

England naik panggung, namun saat lagunya diputar, malah lagu aneh yang keluar

"Lagu ini... Jangan-jangan... Stop lagu ini! segera!" perintah Indonesia dan Japan, namun terlambat, lagu itu sudah mulai mengeluarkan nada yang aneh, semakin lama, lagu itu mulai mengeluarkan nada yang menyesakkan, "Aduh! Aku pusing!" teriak salah satu murid, "Sama!" teriak murid-murid yang lain, sampai... "Ukh... Jantungku..." kata England, yang berdiri dekat speaker lagu itu, Indonesia dan Japan mengambil tindakan, Japan membawa England menjauh, sementara Indonesia memakai headset dengan nada yang dikeraskan dan menuju laptop agar lagu itu di-stop, namun berbagai upaya telah dilakukan dan lagu itu tidak mau berhenti, sampai menit ke 8... "MENIT KRISIS! Semuanya! Harap tutup kuping kalian dan keluar dari sini segera!" teriak Indonesia dengan toa (?), "Jika kalian masih ingin hidup, lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan!", "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Poland, "Aku dan Japan akan mencoba menghentikan lagu ini! Karena hanya kami berdua yang tahu semua tentang lagu i-" sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, lagu itu semakin aneh dan menyesakkan, sampai akhirnya Nesia mencabut stop kontak dan meng-stop lagu itu... Dia pun melihat sang juri yang mimisan dan mengluarkan air mata darah "Sial... bawa ke UKS!"

"Ta-tadi itu lagu apa?" tanya Denmark setelah suasana tenang, "...Lavender Town" jawab Nesia, "Apa itu? lagunya aneh dan mengerikan..." kata Germany, "...Beberapa tahun lalu, saat pengeluaran versi paling pertama Pokemon Red di Jepang... lagu di salah satu kotanya adalah... lagu itu" jawab Japan, "...Lagu itu menyebabkan banyak anak-anak melakukan bunuh diri, dan yang selamat... mereka melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan... seperti menjepitkan kepala mereka ke microwave..." lanjut Nesia, "Aku dan Nesia melakukan riset, dan hanya kami berdua yang tahu menahu soal lagu itu..." lanjut Japan, "Jadi, kalian berdua melakukan riset pada lagu gila itu?" tanya Netherlands, "...Iya, menurut internet, efek paling rendahnya adalah mimisan dan air mata darah, jika kau hayati dengan headphone..." semua langsung terdiam, hanya suara angin yang berlalu, "...Kalian bisa mati, seperti anak-anak itu..."

Author note: memakai Lavender Town... sesuatu topik yang pernah hot di antara Pokefans Indonesia... yak kuberitahu, Pokemon Red versi 1.0 memang bisa menyebabkan hal-hal seperti itu, Lavender Town Missing Frequencies, nama panjangnya, telah membunuh banyak anak-anak di Jepang, kebanyakan adalah anak-anak yang bermain dengan headphone, dan yang selamat juga berakting mengerikan seperti mencakar-cakar wajah mereka... Saya pernah dengerin lagunya, dan lagu itu membuat saya pusing dan dada saya sakit, cerita-ceritanya sudah banyak beredar di internet, silakan cek mbah Google

Bagi yang berani menantang lagu ini, silakan kontak author, akan langsung diberikan linknya, tapi diperingatkan agar mematikannya pada menit ke 8, karena akibatnya bisa fatal~

Jaa... saya bikin masalahnya jadi ngeri gini XD maaf ya~


	4. Chapter 4

Lanjut lah

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha & Crypton Future Media

-World Academy W, 15 September 2010

"Eeehh... baiklah, karena para juri sakit karena insiden kemarin, jadi tugas menyanyi ditunda..."

"APAAAA?" teriak Netherlands

"Ya iya, wong udah mimisan sama air mata darah gitu mau dilanjutin? dosa lu" kata Norway

"Jadi masih ada waktu buat latihan dong?" tanya Estonia

"Yah begitulah" jawab Nesia

"Oke, to the point, apa maksud kita dikumpulkan hari ini?" tanya Germany

"Eh... Baiklah, soal Lavender..." kata Nesia

"Pelakunya-kah?" tanya Vietnam

"Yap, siapa lagi?" kata Denmark, "Udah bikin kacau acara keren kayak gini!"

"Oke, oke, semuanya tenang, yah, mungkin ada yang udah tau ya kalo cuma aku dan Kiku yang tahu menahu soal lagu ini..."

"Kenapa ga ngasih tau gue soal kayak ginian, Indon?" tanya Malaysia

"Eh, sembarangan, Malingsia" jawab Nesia, "Kita emang ga niat, takutnya hal yang aneh-aneh terjadi"

"Trus, kenapa kamu ga berefek sama lagu itu anaa~?" tanya Thailand

"Dilindungi sahabat-sahabat gue" jawab Nesia singkat, "Nah... apakah sebelum kuberitahu ada yang tahu tentang lagu ini?"

Tidak ada yang mengacungkan tangan

"Hemm.. baiklah... sejarah Lavender Town adalah... bla bla bla... (mau liat? cek mbah Google atau ke note saya nanti)

~1 jam berlalu~

"Nah... Begitulah sejarahnya..." kata Nesia mengakhiri pidato "Sejarah-Lavender-Town-yang-super-duper-mengerikan"

"Panjang banget woi!" teriak Denmark

"Emang kayak gitu, anko uzai" jawab Norway

"Jaa... Nanti berita Lavender itu mau saya pajang di mading sekolah" kata Japan

"Dan aku meminta bantuan Austria untuk ikut meneliti lagu ini..." kata Nesia

"Aku?" tanya Austria

"Ya iya! Kan kamu yang tahu menahu soal lagu!" teriak Prussia

"Oh, soal Lavender, aku pernah dengar di internet" kata Singapore, "Tahun 1996 kan?"

"TEPAAT! itu baru adikku!" teriak Nesia semangat

"Tahu dari mana kau?" tanya Vietnam

"Eeehh... Aku pernah mengutak-ngatik laptop kak Nesia, lalu aku melihat artikel tentang Lavender... aku search di Google dan..."

"...Jadi kamu mengutak-ngatik laptopku?"

Siang itu juga, para murid mengerumuni mading yang bertuliskan "Lavender Town, lagu pembunuh yang dimainkan pada saat tugas menyanyi" dan dalam sekejap, lagu itu menjadi Trending Topic (emang Twitter? #dilemparbolabasket) di akademi

"Ternyata isunya menyebar lebih cepat dari yang kukira" kata Peru, salah satu cewek sahabat Indonesia

"Yah... mereka semua mendengarkan lagu itu di aula sekolah, pasti jadi hot topic lah" kata Nesia

Saat itu juga, ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka...

"Bagaimana?" tanya Nesia kepada Austria

"Kulihat, nada pianonya 1-5-7-5 bukan?" tanya Austria

"Yap, aku sudah memakai berbagai aplikasi peng-convert MIDI, namun ga ada yang jelas..." jawab Nesia

"Kalau begitu..." kata Austria, menghampiri piano yang ada di kamarnya, dan mencoba memainkannya"

Ting-ting-ting-ting, ting-ting-ting-ting...

"...Aneh juga, belum pernah kudengar nada seperti ini" kata Austria

"Ah, Nesia-san, aku membawa file kasus Lavender" sahut Japan tiba-tiba

"Oh, makasih Japan, dengan ini mari kita ulai researchnya" kata Nesia, seraya menelpon Singapore, "Singa, coba cari segala macam info dari internet mengenai Lavender", "Singa? Lu pikir gue binatang buas apa? Tapi oke lah"

"Eh... Netherlands dan Denmark..." panggil Nesia melihat mereka melintas di depan asrama Austria

"Ya? Apa?" tanya Denmark

"Eh... Bisakah kalian membantuku melakukan research pada Lavender Town? tolong tanyakn setiap negara apa yang merka lakukan dua hari sebelumnya?" tanya Nesia

"Jika itu untukmu, aku akan melakukan apa saja, meskipun dunia menjadi seluruh musuhmu" sahut Netherlands

"Ebuset, Servant of Evil?" tanya Nesia

"Masbod! Gue ga mau ah!" tolak Denmark

"Kalo lu ga mau..." kata Nesia, seraya mengacungkan bambu runcing ke arah leher Denmark, "...Gue santet lu"

"...Oke ampun"

~World Academy W, 16 September 2010~

"Nesia-chan, aku sudah dapat hasil wawancara dari seluruh murid di kelas Eropa" kata Denmark

"Tumben-tumbenan lu kerja" kata Nesia

"Gue lebih baik kerja daripada di santet"

"Nesia-san, aku sudah dapat hasil wawancara dari murid di kelas Asia" kata Japan

"Aku sudah dapat hasil wawancara dari seluruh murid di kelas Amerika" kata Peru

"...Ga ada Canada disini?""Canada? Siapa tuh?"

"Ah sudahlah, cing ndogan[1], Seychelles, bagaimana dengan hasil wawancara murid kelas Afrika?""Ada nih" jawab Seychelles

"Nesia-chan~! Nih, semua yang kamu butuhkan sudah ada disini!" teriak Aussie

"Bagus~!" jawab Nesia, "Makasih ya, nanti kuajak jalan-jalan keliling Jakarta"

~World Academy W, 17 September 2010~

"...Semua pada di kelas dan kamarnya" kata Nesia

"Adakah saksi?" tanya Aussie

"Ga tau" jawab Nesia

"Yah... Kalo gitu lapor polisi sa-""Tunggu, aku punya ide"

~To be continued~

Omake:

Peru: Lho? Canada mana?Nesia: Canada disini *nunjuk Canada*Peru: Mana?Canada: Disiniiiii~

LOL, saya bikin Peru dan Canada sahabat Nesia itu karena saya puny sahabat yang berasal dari Peru dan Kanada di Facebook, btw Peru disini cewek

Kebanyakan research... =w= EPIC FAIL

[1]cing ndogan: ga usah dipikirin, slang Cikampek ._.


	5. Chapter 5

**GUE BALIK GAANN! GUE BALIK! #plak**

**Okeh, UTS selesai, dan saya terpaksa melanjutkan proyek ini di laptop T_T**

**Hha, maaf udah menunggguuuuu~**

**Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Lagu2nya milik Vocaloid/Yamaha Corp.**

England masih tertunduk lemas di kamarnya, dia masih ingat lagu mengerikan itu, sampai Nesia dan beberapa nation lain muncul di kamarnya

"Eh, England, aku mau minta tolong…" sahut Nesia takut-takut.

"Apa?" Tanya England lemas.

"Eh… Kami kayaknya udah nemuin pelakunya, dan kami ingin kamu menjadi umpan agar kami bisa menangkap pelaku itu dari belakang…" kata si Nesia

"…Setuju" jawab England

"Tuh kan dia gak ma- APA? SETUJU?" Tanya America, France, Peru, Malaysia dan Japan bebarengan.

"Iya…" jawabnya lagi

"Oke, England, gini rencananya…" lalu si Nesia bisik-bisik di telinga England, mudah2an bukan sweet talk ya #.

"Hmmm… Oke…" kata si England.

"Bagus, biaya rumah sakit biar aku yang tanggung." Sahut Nesia semangat ala M-150

"Jadi kita mulai malam ini vee~?" Tanya Italy

"Yap."

~World Academy W, 18 September 2010~

jam 9 malam…

England memasuki aula yang gelap, dia pun menyalakan senter dan memasang laptopnya, spotlight menyala #lebay dan dia pun menyanyi:

"boku wa nan no tame ni utau?

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

tada imi no rikai sezu ni utau

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

sou kotaemotome hashiridashita

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

sono saki ni tadoritsuite nanimo nai to shitta kedo…[1]"

Tiba-tiba lagu mulai berganti jadi Lavender Town, baru 5 detik lagu dimainkan lagunya langsung nge-stop, Nesia dan para nation lain muncul dari pintu aula dan semua lampu dinyalakan, dan dari balik panggung…

"Ini mbak Nesia! Pelakunya ketangkep!" yang mengatakan tak lain adalah mbak Kunti sahabat Nesia, lalu disusul nak Tuyul, om Pocong, mas Genderuwo dan tante Si manis jembatan Ancol, bahkan ada Uboa juga loh! #dihajarPoniko

"AAAHH! Lepasiinn!" teriak anak yang memakai jubah bertudung hitam

"Bagus! Kita lihat dalangnya siapa!" teriak Nesia, saat mereka membuka tudung itu pun…

"SEALAND?" Tanya seluruh nation tak percaya

"Habis! Habis England tak mau mengakuiku sih! Jadi…" si Sealand pun berusaha membela diri

"Kau hamper membunuh kita semua tau!" teriak si Denmark.

"Dasar anak brengsek" kata si Scotland.

"Kamu masih belum menyerah untuk menjadi negara?" Tanya England.

"Haduh… Sealand, kalau kau mau menjadi Negara, kau harus punya pulau dan penduduk yang mencukupi dulu…" nasihat Nesia.

"Iya! Karena itulah aku melakukan ini!" teriak si Sealand, "Aku ingin minta pulau kepadamu, Nesia!"

"Hah? Sembarangan! Nanti gue dibunuh bos SBY!" tolak Nesia.

"Oke, gimana kalo ni anak nakal kita bawa ke kepala sekolah aja?" Tanya Peru.

"Setuju!" teriak para nation.

"Papaaaa! Toloonngg!" teriak Sealand meronta-ronta, namun…

"D's'r an'k n'kal" sahut Sweden

~World Academy W, 19 September 2010~

"Jadi… Saya berterima kasih untuk nona Indonesia dan teman-temannya, jadinya tugas menyanyi dibatalkan dan seminggu ini bebas!" umum kepala sekolah.

"HOREEEEEE!" teriak para nation meriah.

"Sekarang, silakan bubar!" tutup kepsek.

Para nation berebut keluar dari aula, mereka senang banget gitu~

"Yah sayang juga sih capek-capek latihan, tapi kita bebas!" teriak Iceland.

"Makasih kepada Nesia-chan!" teriak Nethere semangat.

"Iya! ALL HAIL NESIA-CHAN!" teriak para nation ala semangat 1945.

"Oi, oi, sudah, jangan lebay deh…" si Nesia menenangkan, "Kalo kalian ga bekerjasama kita ga mungkin bisa nangkep pelakunya".

"Ta-tapi Nesia-san yang merencanakan semuanya!" kata si Latvia

"Oke! Sekarang rejoice! Mau kutraktir di La Fuenosches?" Tanya England

"Restoran mahal itu? MAUUUU!"

**~The End~**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Gue terlalu males mikir,, jadinya segini aja ya… =_=**

**Ada spin-off nya kok nanti! XD**

**Kayaknya saya sadis banget ama Sealand XD**

**Omake:  
Sealand (dikurung di gudang sekolah): Woooiii! Toloonnggg!  
Mbak kunti: Adekk… Maen yuukk….**

**Sealand: NGGGAAAKKK!**


End file.
